Human Shield
PsiCorps |side2 = Russia |side3 = European Alliance |goal1 = Mind control the Allied Spies Steal data about the Lasher Tank prototypes Blame the theft on the Allies |goal2 = Keep classified military information secure |goal3 = Destroy Soviet forces |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Russian commander |commanders3 = Unknown European commander |forces1 = Two PsiCorps Troopers |forces2 = Basic Russian arsenal including Lasher Tanks |forces3 = Basic European arsenal |casual1 = Insignificant |casual2 = Light |casual3 = Light |music = Outbreak (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare |theme = epsilon }} Operation: Human Shield is the fifth Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte, I wish things could be for the better. While America has more or less broken down, and may as well have surrendered, we've had setbacks. The MIDAS missile attack on Chicago only increased the resolve of those fighting. Similarly, while Dugan's death has caused chaos in command, the effect has not been surrender, but instead a hardening of attitudes. Related to this, I'm in a world of trouble, Proselyte - my psychic devices were supposed to be flawless, and the execution was stunning. The Amplifier was a key to my work in America - with it gone, and the prize city a ruin, my influence and authority in the High Command's eyes has diminished greatly. They are even talking of shutting down or breaking up PsiCorps. Furthermore, High Command took the incident of the Stalin's Fist much more seriously than I thought they would, and are locking people out of the Weapons Protocol. But I am heading my bets elsewhere.. In time you will know about it too Proselyte, but not just yet. Rashidi, thanks to our help, has taken up the war against the Americans in Africa with renewed vigor, and High Command suspects nothing. Granted, it was a close call in Africa with them chasing our MCV prototype, but it got out safely. We need tanks for our own army, but we'll have to resort to prototypes and failed projects as a result of the Stalin's Fist incident. For now the Command believes it was Pacific Front spies, so let them have 'proof'.. use Allied spies to infiltrate factories in this warzone." Objective 1: Eliminate Snipers guarding the Allied outpost. Objective 2: Infiltrate Soviet War Factories using Allied spies. Objective 3: Evacuate PsiCorps Troopers. Events Pulling out hidden dangers Two PsiCorps Troopers reached the shore through a Borillo and witnessed the entire process of a Rhino Tank, two Conscripts and a Cavalier Tank and two GIs. The Proselyte gained battle control after both sides suffered a loss, but at this time two annoying Terror Drones appeared and killed the remaining Allied forces. At this time the Proselyte was informed that the Russian military here would opened fire on the unknown PsiCorps Troopers. Due to the direct control of the Conscript next to the post, Terror Drones would be bound to be alerted, so that the PsiCorps would not be able to escape. Then the Proselyte thought of another trick: mind-control the Conscript to draw the Terror Drones close to the barrels, and then let him expel the barrel and the Terror Drones. When his tricks succeeded, he let two PsiCorps Troopers safely pass the village. The Proselyte controlled civilians and vehicles in the village to explore the battlefield and witnessed another clash between four infantry. After the conflict ended, PsiCorps Troopers released Psychic Blast to the remnants and wiped them out and went straight to the Euro Alliance's outpost. The two found some GIs and controlled them. An Attack Dog noticed the situation and ran toward them. Two GIs detonated a barrel when the dog approached it. When two Snipers were positioned, two PsiCorps Troopers decided to separate their actions. They all controlled the GIs as much fire as they could at the entrance to the outpost, and when they were fighting, they took control of the Snipers. With the end of chaos on both sides, the Snipers were killed by the remaining GIs. Clear the path, control Spies, infiltrate factories When the Snipers were neutralized, Yuri personally gave the Proselyte the next command: The position of the three War Factories to be infiltrate in was revealed at this time, and the Proselyte decided to open the road leading to them first. After PsiCorps Troopers entered the city, the Euro Alliance deployed more Snipers to the city, which caused some trouble for the Proselyte. He decided to control some Conscripts to detect the city and attract Sniper's firepower, so that PsiCorps Troopers would safely control them. In the end, he used this tactic to find three snipers lurking in the city successfully. Opening the road requires the elimination of all nearby Attack Dogs. PsiCorps Troopers arrive there and use Psychic Blast to kill them while controlling the infantry to let them pay attention to those infantry. The two men also avoided the Sentry Guns during this period and controlled the nearby two Lasher Tanks to destroy the Sentry Guns as much as possible after the infantry was basically killed. The road leading to War Factories was opened and the next thing the Proselyte needed to do was try to control the Spies. The trouble was that Spies in outposts were disguised as Conscripts, and there were more than three Conscripts in outposts. Some of them were genuine. He allowed Lasher Tanks and PsiCorps Troopers to follow the path of the northern highlands and wiped out infantry and Sentry Guns along the way. When they reached the back of the Allied outpost, Lasher Tanks was trying to damage the Gun Turrets while attracting the attention of the real Conscripts, and the Spies disguised as Conscripts remained motionless. But even after the Lasher Tanks were all destroyed, the real Conscripts were not completely drawn. Given that Gun Turrets had minimal damage to the infantry, PsiCorps Troopers decided to go directly to the outpost after controlled the GIs at the entrance, and check these Conscripts to find out the real ones, then let the real Conscripts go to die after controlled them. The two Spies were later identified and PsiCorps Troopers immediately took them out of the outpost and allowed them to infiltrate directly into the two closest War Factories. After two Spies completed the infiltration, a PsiCorps Trooper immediately took control of the last Spy and took him out of the outpost. With the help of Shadow Ring, PsiCorps Troopers did not receive too much damage from Gun Turrets. Evacuation After all three of the War Factories were infiltrated, Yuri ordered the Proselyte to evacuate at least one PsiCorps Trooper safely, and the previous Borillo had reached the shore next to a War Factory to prepare for the two. They quickly arrived at the shore but found another dog. The Proselyte was too exhausted to let them release Psychic Blast. Instead, he used the last Shadow Ring for them to get them into Borillo. Aftermath The successful false-flag operation managed to divert the Soviets' suspicion from the PsiCorps to the Allies, as Yuri and the Proselyte had hoped. The weapon designs he acquired from the operation proved to be valuable and eventually be put to good use by the PsiCorps. However, the Proselyte cannot relax yet, as soon afterwards, a dire situation broke out; the Allies managed to recover and study the prototype MCV being developed for the PsiCorps! Difficulty changes Easy * A veterancy crate can be found nearby the drop-off point of the PsiCorps Troopers. * Some enemy defenses and Attack Dogs will be removed. * A Humvee is stationed at the village, and another Humvee is patrolling the road between Allied outpost and the village. Normal * No crates will appear nearby the drop-off point of the PsiCorps Troopers. * A Humvee is stationed at the village. * Some Terror Drones will patrol near the city. * Allied will paradrop several Snipers in the city when player's troops approaches. Mental * No crates will appear nearby the drop-off point of the PsiCorps Troopers. * Some Terror Drones will patrol near the city. * Allied will paradrop several Snipers in the city when player's troops approaches. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the Shadow Ring was not introduced in this mission. zh:人盾 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions